


粉紅溫泉鄉

by eposicee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: Mitsuki gave Boruto free tickets to stay in pink hot spring. It said that the spring has a special effect on couple.





	粉紅溫泉鄉

**Author's Note:**

> 這是聖誕節小渡假時的隨筆，因此元旦溜出來玩就正好一起寫完。
> 
> 新的一年請多指教。
> 
> 2018/1/1 7 a.m.

巳月遞來的溫泉卷，上面畫著粉紅愛心與桃紅色的大標語，看起來就不懷好意。

「兩張都給我？」

巳月點頭。  
這間溫泉據說含有特殊的成分，能讓人泡完精神振奮，連帶的連床上的事情都特別來勁，現在成為情侶聖地，房價十分誇張。

「博人要邀請我也是可以的喔。」

巳月笑了笑，「只是你已經有想邀請的人了吧？」

 

於是到了晚餐時間，七代目火影的休假突然就安排好行程，說是享受溫泉放鬆身心。

等到睡前，博人亮出了兩張溫泉卷，鳴人才明白兒子的意圖。  
他翻了一個好大的白眼，卻被兒子那句不去就算了，溫泉之旅沒了，給硬生生堵回去。  
看到卡卡西老師從溫泉回來，和粗眉老師大肆吹噓溫泉鄉的模樣，鳴人早就羨慕的要命。

這種機會絕對不能錯過！

 

火影的來訪理所當然得到最好的待遇，他們直接進了私人露天的特殊湯泉。

澡間到湯泉的小路凍的博人直哆嗦，只沒幾步路，氤氳的蒸氣瀰漫整個石洞，蒸騰熱氣撲面而來。

曖昧不明的景致中，鳴人浸在湯泉裡，發出滿足的嘆息聲。

「老頭子一樣。」

博人撇撇嘴，坐進溫泉裡。鳴人身體的曲線在濁水中只有一個模糊的輪廓。

「很久沒有這麼放鬆了。」

博人埋了半個頭到湯泉裡，開始吐泡泡。

「以前這樣泡湯的機會太少了，還是單獨兩個人。」

博人趕緊抬頭，想要制止鳴人說下去。只是沒想到他老爸口中的單獨泡溫泉，居然不是和媽媽的回憶，而是一位已經過世的傳奇忍者，自來也。

「好色仙人和我去溫泉，根本只有我一個人在泡，他整個人都黏在圍籬上，想從細縫多看兩眼女孩子們泡湯。」

「不正不經。」博人抱怨，心裡暗自鬆一口氣。

「是啊，當時感覺自己就好像有了一個很好色的爸爸一樣。」

博人很少能見到鳴人如此寂寞的眼神。平時他有媽媽或是鹿丸大叔陪伴，若不是忙碌的昏天黑地就是在睡夢中。鳴人身邊從來不缺愛慕敬仰的眼神，隨時都有人向村裡的英雄要求各種事情。

他無法想像對方的童年，沒有父母陪伴，還渡過一個又一個戰爭中的日子。

博人不想看到鳴人寂寞的神情。

「那種好色又不正經的傢伙，就算你說他是爺爺的師父我也很難信服啊！」

「你有什麼資格說好色仙人。」

他對上鳴人嗤笑的眼神。

「你現在的樣子不是也差不多，挺色的。」

博人對著鳴人的視線猛然收回，他看看自己又看看鳴人，不禁惱羞成怒。

「別把我跟偷看女孩子洗澡的人相提並論！」

「博人不喜歡女孩子，確實是不一樣，」鳴人搔搔鼻子，「就是我這個快四十的大叔有什麼好看的。」

「我可不是誰都看！算了，我沒有要尋求你的理解。」

鳴人把想說的話吞進肚子裡，癖好真特殊什麼的，他不能隨便歧視人，博人成了現在的這樣的人，也只能是自己和雛田的錯。

他不認為博人是錯的，只是和常人不同。

也許博人馬上就會找到和自己年紀相仿的戀人，那個人處事成熟，對博人萬分包容，還會帶著博人各方面成長……

這樣的人，可不就是佐助嗎？

鳴人趕緊甩頭把腦中想法揮去。  
我的兒子怎麼可以愛上已婚男人，還是整天不回家的那種！絕、對、不、可、以！

「博人，你不准和中年老頭私奔！聽到了嗎！」

「什麼啊，你又在胡思亂想什麼！」

「……我只是覺得，你的這個偏好，很容易造成一些不恰當的事情，比如愛上已婚的男人，那個人還偏好年輕男孩子。」

「我覺得呢，老爸，你想太多了！」

博人在水下踢了對方一腳，走去池子的尾端，和笨蛋爸爸拉開距離。

博人朝著石洞另一端的開口發呆。

他明明和父親發生過關係了，還不只一次，對方卻老是覺得他就是喜歡中年男人的變態，總有一天會愛上什麼不該愛的人，然後拆散老頭子的家庭帶著人遠走高飛。

其實現在的情況也相去不遠。

「真是個笨蛋啊……」

 

明明只愛著你一個人。

 

「博人？博人！」

博人嚇得起身，身後鳴人拿著一個小計時器，嗶嗶嗶地鬧。

「怕你泡昏頭，弄了一個提醒。」

 

這麼煞風景的東西，還吵，放在讓人放鬆幽靜的溫泉裡面……他怎麼會喜歡這種笨蛋？

博人把東西搶來按掉，扔到上方地板，計時器裂成兩半，然後把他腦子進水的老爸推出池子。

「你不開心嗎？」

「還好。」

「別學你師父裝酷。」

誰裝酷了。

「都來這個溫泉了，還看不出我什麼心思，老爸真笨。」

「溫泉卷是巳月給你的吧。」

「你知道啊！」

聽鳴人解釋，原來這種特殊的泉水，是大蛇丸的研究的一部分，這是一次非常成功的商業合作和噱頭。

「少來什麼商業合作生意經，臭老爸。倒是你身為實驗體，有什麼感想嗎？」

「喔，我嗎？泡了溫泉應該是會很好睡覺，但是我現在反而很有精神。」

鳴人兩條腿浸在溫泉內，踢啊踢的，博人也跟著坐下來，讓泉水淹過小腿。

「這個拿掉，礙事。」

博人伸手就要扯，鳴人趕緊抓住他圍在胯間的毛巾，把博人的手拍掉。

「你不是很有精神嗎？」

溫泉水確實有效，鳴人不想承認，但是身體非常誠實。

「博人，我們不……」

博人往下站到池中，把鳴人也一起拉下水。

 

「這樣好多了。」博人說。

 

白色的毛巾漂浮在池中。

 

鳴人躺在布團裡，把自己裹得緊緊的。

博人去煮水了，還要一會兒才回來。

下午在溫泉裡，他和博人又做了不該做的事。他想起剛才的事，還是會紅了臉，好險溫泉也有同樣的效果，還不至於讓他太難堪。

博人為什麼這麼堅持他對自己的情感，鳴人始終不明白。他知道有些人只喜歡男孩子，所以博人也只是這樣，並不是什麼特殊的事情。

「茶好了。」

博人端了煮開的水，裡頭加了一些草葉。

博人想做的事，他不能用對錯去概括。就連這些荒唐，他都不能完全否定。

「你怎麼就要睡了？晚上祭典不去嗎？」

「不去。」

「那把茶喝了吧，對身體好。」

鳴人勉強從布團中出來，撐著身體喝水。博人搬來另外的布團，和他的並排。

「博人，你是真的喜歡我嗎？」

「我們做幾次了，你還懷疑？」

「因為你下午生氣了吧。」

 

博人還記得他把父親拉進溫泉裡。

鳴人失去遮掩，他已經勃起了。博人粗魯地讓對方翻身靠在石壁上，連鼻子都淹過水面，剩下手臂還攀在外。

而他更加瘋狂，連頭一起浸入熱泉中，趴在父親的背上，順著背部的凹陷一路往下舔舐，最後用舌頭撬開了鳴人私密的地方。

父親的身體在發顫，或許他嗚咽著，全身掙扎地想出水面，博人用盡一切力氣將他往下壓。博人早已沒了氣，身上的熱水好似要讓他屈服，他的肉體與父親的肉體接觸，彷彿兩塊熱鐵，要熔融為一體，而他只是固執地用濕軟的舌頭去融入對方的甬道。鳴人被這麼刺激，卻又得不到前面的撫慰，發瘋地摩擦石壁，博人不肯屈服，掐著對方的臀肉要他別動。兩人都快沒了氣，終於鳴人得到釋放，精液在水中散開。博人鬆開手，浮出水面，將對方濕透的的頭扳過來給他一個吻。兩人連頭都濕透了，吻著的是熱泉水的鹹味。

「你剛才清洗過了。」

「那也不能…」鳴人還喘著氣，「實在是太髒了！」

鳴人不想再泡熱泉，準備要走，只是看了一眼博人他又停步。

「幫你弄出來吧。」

他握住博人的性器，藉著泉水手也變得滑膩，手上的繭子好像都消失了一般。

「用嘴。」

他的父親服從了。

 

「你不處理我們也能回房，溫泉到房間都是我們的私人空間。」

「那樣你難受。」

聽到鳴人囁嚅的話，他搶了對方的茶盞，就要去吻他。鳴人一把推開，兩人就在布團上扭打。最後博人整個人都趴在鳴人身上，只隔了布團，他用雙手圈住鳴人的頭，把他整個上身抱在懷裡。

「我想永遠陪著老爸。」

「孩子總該獨立的。」

「我可是比你還早就當上上忍了！」

「現在要比官位了？」

「雖然沒有尾獸，會的忍術比你多了去。」

「所以？」

「所以你可以依靠我！」

鳴人笑了起來，「孩子一樣啊這樣的發言。」

博人氣得又用又抬頭的胯間去戳他，鳴人笑得更厲害了，整個人都在抖。

「老爸我希望你既然成年了，和女朋友結婚，再生……」

「那又不是我想要的。」

「在我小時候，有個家庭是我夢寐以求的事情。」

「所以你有我了，我還會一直陪你。」

鳴人撐起身，於是博人跨坐在布團上。

「博人，我的愛和你的不會一樣，你和愛你的人在一起，才會幸福。」

「我不需要幸福。」

博人瞪著他，鳴人好氣又好笑，為什麼這個脾氣和佐助一模一樣。

他伸手抱住兒子，後者立刻黏上來，親吻他的唇和面頰。

 

這樣的關係，他總是愧疚，卻又拿自己沒有父母當藉口，然後繼續縱容博人。

他想讓博人獲得幸福。

 

他們還是去了祭典，不過沒有去幾個攤位，而是只欣賞煙火。博人想要牽手，於是鳴人變成身材姣好的女孩子，大方地握著他的手。

果然是不能被看到的嗎？  
孩子和父親牽手也沒什麼不對。

於是博人賭氣地要她去藥局買套子。

「旅館不是就有了嗎！」

「旅館那種便宜貨！我要超薄。」

「你讓我這個女孩子去買？」

「那用七代目的樣子去買如何？放心，我會變成年輕女孩的模樣陪你去的。」

「……你！」

「你知道我的尺寸吧，祝你購物愉快。」

博人笑著揮手，看著金髮的女孩氣呼呼走進店裡。結帳的女藥師偷笑，男藥師則是同情他。

「哼，是大冒險輸了啦！有沒有比這個牌子更薄的？」

鳴人拎著潤滑液和套子出來，臉紅得跟什麼一樣。博人笑得肚子疼，接過袋子和他一路跑回旅館。

 

「煙火要是在池子看感覺更浪漫啊……。」

「博人也太貪心了。」

鄰近午夜，他們去祭典弄出一身汗，於是又淋浴。

「再泡一下吧？我想在裡面做。」

「你啊……會污染水的知不知道！」

說歸說，鳴人還是早早跳進熱泉裡，一天隨時想泡澡就泡澡可是十分奢侈，他馬上就被這樣豪華的享受給賄賂了。

夜晚，石洞裡曖昧的燭光在壁上搖曳，倒也算是稱職的照明。一盞粉櫻的雕鏤燈投影在水面，宛如泉水真的是櫻色般，與蒸騰的熱氣一同瀰漫整個空間。

他去親吻鳴人的唇，太熱了，鳴人抗議，太熱了，熱泉與博人，哪個都太熱了。泡水的皮膚顯得比平時白皙，緊繃的身體現在連肌肉也得到放鬆。博人捏揉鳴人的肩頸，再順著滑膩的泉水在胸前肌膚上畫圈。鳴人的胸並不敏感，弱點在腹部和腰間，他們第一次做博人就發現了。 第一次父親到底是憐憫，還是縱容，但食髓知味，博人是不可能就此放手，所以又有了第二次，第三次……

那雙手明明能推開我。

一只手在乳尖上按壓，另一只搔癢腹部，父親的兩手環在他的頸上，把博人往他身上圈。他狠狠掐了鳴人的腰，鳴人反射地整體人都要彈起來，博人棲在他身上，一手趁機探到股間，用自己身體將他壓下去。鳴人勉強維持坐姿，後穴被一點一點用指腹打開，而敏感的腹部又被博人的手逗弄，他如坐針氈，想要推開博人，但是最誠實的部位又希望被博人更加欺負。太熱了，他的理智被一絲絲蒸發，汽化，散逸，他想要緩解已經勃起的性器，越是扭動身體，博人的手就越是在下腹打轉而不去觸碰他的陰莖。因為熱而滑膩的泉水，鳴人的後穴柔軟濕潤，一隻的兩個指節都被鳴人吞進去。博人的手沒有繭，也許是他太聰明手裏劍練得不勤，也許是他遺傳了母親得天獨厚的肌膚。又多了一指，博人裡頭試探甬道的寬窄，鮮明的異物感在他不會形容的地方翻攪，太熱了，他將額頭靠博人肩上。即使那麼昏暗，他能看見博人的肌膚沁出一層汗，博人身體的氣味混著溫泉水的味道瀰漫在鼻腔。他不會形容氣味，只是早已記在身體裡，兒子的衣服上也沾著，他每天睡的床墊，蓋的被褥，他記得這樣的氣息，而在他們的日常生活裡，只要走過他身邊，就能捕捉若有若無的清新氣味。現在那樣的氣味，太多了，他們太靠近，太近，博人想要打破那樣的藩籬，一次又一次，博人對他說，喜歡你，我喜歡你，我愛你，爸爸。

我愛你。

他跨坐在博人兩腿間，頭仍然靠在對方肩上，博人在他體內，是侵犯，是征服，他抬腰配合博人的節奏，他在享受。

他是共犯。

水面下白霧與泡沫令他頭暈目眩。他已經釋放，後穴仍然被博人蹂躪著，一次又一次地刺激，一次又一次地衝撞。他修整好的指甲與指腹掐在博人的肩胛骨，他想要在水裡維持平衡，他被博人一次又一次地侵犯，彷彿要被衝破，全身沿著肌理散開成塊，再也拼不成一個漩渦鳴人。他緊緊抓著，掐著，環抱著，他不能放手，不管是自己還是博人，不能放手。

他在恍惚中被抱離水面，後穴不停地湧出精液滴在泉水面上，被燈染成粉色。

他在博人的臂彎中睡去。

失去意識前最後一刻他唯一的念頭，為什麼要買套子，沒用上。

 

鳴人踢開一床被子。他從布團中坐起來，身旁博人還在夢鄉裡。

他給自己倒了一杯茶，是冷的，昨夜茶葉浸得太久，已經滲了苦味。

輕推拉門，門廊外庭園直接連著昨晚的荒唐，石洞的粉紅溫泉只用視覺欣賞也是十分賞心悅目。

也許這湯泉真的有什麼效果。

他彎下身，親吻博人的唇。

 

 

END


End file.
